In some communication systems, a mobile communication terminal receives downlink signals from a base station over a communication channel, and sends feedback indicative of the response of the communication channel to the base station. The base station configures subsequent transmissions based on the feedback.
Channel feedback of this sort is used, for example, in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems specified by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). These systems are also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) Channel feedback schemes for E-UTRA are specified, for example, in 3GPP Technical Specification TS 36.213, entitled “LTE; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Layer Procedures,” version 10.3.0, Release 10, September, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.